bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:KingBarragan
Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Specchio Mondo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Haruko-chan (Talk) 22:46, 14 April 2009 Seishin Shuujin Do you want your character Seishin Shuujin to be put on the Fanon Captains and Lieutenants page? Blackemo1 13:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I'll put it there know. --KingBarragan 16:51, 17 April 2009 (UTC) 500!!!! Hurray! Hurray! We have reached a mile stone of 500 pages! Yellow Star For Us! (see Wiki Fan Fiction) And the special 500th page was ... dum, da, da, dum ‎Números by Tentails. Other special pages include: Polls * User:LaviBookman/Character Popularity Poll * User:Blackemo1 Character Vote * User:Haruko-chan Name Vote * New Arc Chapter Vote IV * New Arc Chapter Vote V Chapters * Heaven's Scorn (SCA) * Broken Wings (SCA) * Crushed Wings (SCA) * New Wings (SCA) * In the Pits of Hell (AF) BRAND NEW STORY ARC!!!!! * Noire Terre Arc (relates to the Bleach Fanon Universe) * Bleach Otrosendero & Intro: Rebirth of the Shinigami arc (also relating) * Bleach:The Blade of Heaven Other * 13th Division * Hell * Devils * The Demon Corps * Soul Guild * The Second Hand of Time * Espada Duel: The Secrets of Seireitou * Ten Tailed Fox's Espada * The Pantheon * Parvulo Rey (I quite like this one o^-^o) New Users * User:Sadow Yatsumaru * User:WorstCaseSenerio * User:Lyani * User:Itachisharkak * User:KingBarragan * User:Driesineator * User:Mii-chan * User:Kuroi Ken * User:Kiro Tsubuki Keep those pages coming! If we get 1000 pages we'll get an orange star! --*Mail Admin* Haruko-chan o^-^o 02:40, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Finished Prison of Bone, Shackles of Flesh is finished so cehck it out please. Blackemo1 18:37, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Good Job Good job with your acrticles Barragan, I'm impressed. Blackemo1 13:28, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Deletion I was just quickly checking up on things here (since for some unknown reason I'm not getting e-mails about changes to my watched pages >w<) and I was wondering if you were the one who deleted Amaririsu from the Official Gotei and if so why? -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 17:07, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Oh that's fine, just wanted to make sure ;P -- Haruko-chan o^-^o 23:43, 10 June 2009 (UTC) OBFF Gotei 13 Why do you have three captains for the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13? It is clearly stated at the top that a user is allowed only one captain, one' lieurenant, and a bunch of seated officers. You have three days to make up your mind; if you don't, I'll have to take all of your captains off the list. --れび (talk to Lavi!) 13:43, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Is your friend me? I dont remember deleting anything while on your laptop but if i did im terribly sorry..... Cant I cant say much about the Espada and their relation but ea they are part Soberano. I'm glad to see you are interested in the series. Thanks I really appreciate the compliments Barragan-san. What's your view on the Espada Leader and Isabella? Blackemo1 19:48, 17 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Views of the Leader and Isabella I'm suprised you noticed the Digimon thing. I havent watched that show in ages. I just wne on the Wiki and started downloading cool pics to use for the story (so lazy). And yes Isabella is related to Sonadora. As for the leader biting Aizen's hand, havent you notice that our character has a thing for blood? Oh and before I forget I thought no one liked Isabella! Not much is known about her. I always thought people like Asesino, or Octavio. Blackemo1 20:36, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Espada Yea the Angeles take up slots 1-4 so all the Espada are set in place. Thanks for the compliment. Btw you know her female shinigami counter part is Hide Yamatoro right? I get mixed reviews about Hide, actually her brother Ren Yamatoro is ALOT more popular. You should check those two out. Blackemo1 21:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) WOW I cant believe Ren is your fave lol. Where does that leave my other captains like Zukia Tojiro, Fujin, and Tsuyoshi?! Blackemo1 21:20, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Big Fight I'm glad you are looking forward to that. I'm still thinking of powers and dialouge though lol. Did you enjoy the other Espada fights? Which ones were the best, describe please? Blackemo1 22:05, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Fan Wow! I can see you are a true fan of the series now! The Eclat fight was epic im sure no one was expecting Zukia to make a clone from Senbon Sakura ( I personally thought that was a great move). Plus finishing him off with Gin's zanpakuto Shinso made a good ending. Hide's fight was actually cut out simply because I had no good ideas on hand haha :P And as far as Ichiro's fight it was the biggest fight of the series. We got to see the new captain's Bankai which ended up crushing his foe but costing him his life :( but i think his death was necessary to show this series of Bleach was very dark unlike the canon version which had comedy. Did you like it when Umi fought? Blackemo1 22:39, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Nice! Yea Umi is a good female character. I'm still amazed that you like Octavio and Eclat blah. Blackemo1 00:07, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Zanpakuto Should I include a bankai?--Watchamacalit 01:37, 19 June 2009 (UTC) eh joe didnt show so it was only me n mike. eh......--Watchamacalit 01:42, 19 June 2009 (UTC) zombies wunderwaffe.thats all i need to say. also ive been cooking up ideas for some new zanpakuto. a thunder, fire and water one. ill make them in school tomorrow and give you a look-see.--Watchamacalit 01:47, 19 June 2009 (UTC) Glutton THE CHAPTER GLUTTON IS FINALLY OUT!!!!! ITS A HUGE CHAPTER YOU WONT BE ABLE TO CONTAIN YOUR EXCITEMENT!!! SO MUCH IS REVEALED!!!! ENJOY THIS INSTALLMENT OF THE SCA ARC!!! Blackemo1 02:03, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks King lol. Hopefully I can keep up the good work. So many fights are going on I hope that dosent bother ya? Blackemo1 03:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Thanks Barragan-san, Vampiro aint finished though as you could tell. Blackemo1 03:45, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Mizukeibou Well, here you go. Mizukeibou--Watchamacalit 01:26, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Quick question Is Maizuiichi Sutoraiku a High Marshal (Leader of the Ring of Four), or just a 4th Level Captain. Just wondering because you called him "the 4th Level Captain" which doesn't make much sense as there are many 4th Level Captains, but you have him placed his name under Ring of Four's High Marshal section. --Xepeyon ''You Speak, '' 21:35, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Thanx man! Well, enjoy it while it lasts, cause I am remaking it soon... PsykoReaper 20:47, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Bleach Logo go here:http://www.keiichianimeforever.com/ Cuarta espada 13:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Soul Guild Sorry I took so long to respond, I suppose I could. The chapters Glutton and Sexy Savage have really taken a toll on my brain. I hope you read Sexy Savage! Blackemo1 18:01, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Your espada You want me to make an espada?--Watchamacalit 21:20, 30 June 2009 (UTC) Made em' Well, here you go. Presenting the cuarto espada Regalo Brincar!--Watchamacalit 02:22, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Regalo Then just move him.Geez.--Watchamacalit 21:14, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah Yeah i kinda noticed that while they were talking.....about the password--Watchamacalit 21:18, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Btw did you like the character?--Watchamacalit 21:19, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly no, i dont really care. ill make the necessary changes to the character though and let you know when im done if your still on.--Watchamacalit 21:25, 1 July 2009 (UTC) hang out you wanna hang out today or tomorrow?-Watchamacalit 21:48, 1 July 2009 (UTC) sure btw new bleach is out early--Watchamacalit 22:20, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Just call me matt now dude. i know u read what i wrote on blackemo's page--Watchamacalit 22:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) trudy yuppers. just finished the edits on regalo.--Watchamacalit 23:01, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Translator Thank you, does that translator take multiple words at once? I ask because I don't want to goof up on the name if it has more than two words as part of it. Blackemo 11:51, 2 July 2009 (UTC) As far as the facebook thing goes just look for Theophilus Hill and I wil add you. Blackemo 11:54, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Alrighty then that should work. Btw the chapter Fade to Black Dust is out for ya, YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blackemo 12:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I got to ask what were your favorite parts, please say one for each new chapter. Blackemo 21:23, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well I'm glad you like this trilogy of chapters, I had a day off so I decided to release these chapters today. The next chapters is numbers. Heres a preview. The top three Espada are not what they seem ;) Can you guess the rank of the three remaining espada and why? Theres a challenge for you, who knows you might get them right. Blackemo 21:48, 2 July 2009 (UTC) All of those are very good guesses and you might be right about them ;) who knows? Their numbers will be revealed in this chapter actually so you wont have to wait long. As for the O and A thing I really don't know. No one seems to care about Keiji and Ren, or Hide! And everyone has forgotten about Michio and Umi-san. Blackemo 21:59, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Well i hope you enjoy the continuing stories. Btw what do you think the role of the Espada play in Adelio''s plan? Blackemo 22:09, 2 July 2009 (UTC) No they do not represent the aspects of death. Blackemo 22:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) O and A I saw that comment to Blackemo, and it remains with an A because when addressing the Primera, or Segunda, ur noun is "Espada", not the name of the arrancar, and this is because the word Espada itself is feminie, so remains with an A, not an O. Like "Primera Espada = 1st Sword", instead of "Primera = Name". I hope this helps? --Seireitou 22:04, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, no prob. I myself ain't that good at Spanish either. Just good enough to be able to make it work for Bleach ^^. Also, i like many of ur articles, you do alot of good work --Seireitou 22:10, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Thanks, Though I didn't think anyone would like Sei being a Soul Prince of Yeshua. You saw Soul Prince Seireitou Kawahiru, right? That one or Sei Kuchiki? --Seireitou 22:25, 2 July 2009 (UTC) My sins come alive. Not bad barragan. Not bad at all.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:33, 4 July 2009 (UTC) In other words good job!--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 02:42, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah i did. i think that character is pretty cool.--Watchamacalit-RAWR! 04:59, 4 July 2009 (UTC)